Silent Emotions
by SKgirl
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kikyo begin to fall for each other, will they live happily ever after? I suck at summaries please just read the first chap, and if you don't like it move on! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fanfic entitled Silent Emotions. Please read it. This story is about Kikyo and Sesshomaru being a couple, it will involve Inu and the gang too. R&R!

Many fluffy moments! I haven't felt this fluffy since...never.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. Damn, I wish I did!

Welcome to the first ever (maybe I dunno) fic about Kikyo, done by a Kikyo-slasher!

Chapter 1: Feelings Being Stirred

Death had taken her. She had lost everything. She thought she could trust him.

Kikyo was now the living dead, she was caught in between and needed to move on.

As she walked along the path cherry blossom petals fell from the trees and she closed her eyes to take in this beautiful moment of peace. She hadn't felt peace in the longest time. Inuyasha was the cause of that.

Her encounters with Inuyasha were so strange, she use to love him and still questioned that feeling. She hated him because he had caused her death, yet they had unfinished business.

She knew where she was walking, she had made a decision, she would go to Inuyasha and see where her heart led her.

She came to the village where she sensed him. She saw him at the base of the mountain arguing with that Kagome girl.

He stormed off into the forest, Kikyo followed him quickly. They soon met and stared into one another's eyes as many moments passed.

"Kikyo...why are you here?" he asked her in an angry whisper.

"I am here to ask something of you, Inuyasha. Do you not love me?"

"I...uh..." he was speechless, which answered her question.

"I see...you love that _Kagome_," the word sounded bitter on her tongue.

"Wait Kikyo," he whispered almost to himself, he didn't know if he loved Kagome, but the thought of loving Kikyo made him fidgety. (Can you picture Inuyasha fidgeting?)

Kikyo walked away angry, maybe she didn't love Inuyasha, for if you love someone do you not want them happy? She knew now she hated Kagome and Inuyasha, she wanted them dead.

Inuyasha didn't chase after her and instead turned around to come face to face with an angry Kagome.

"She was here, wasn't she?" Kagome looked towards the ground to hide her tears.

"She came to talk, and then before I could say anything she left," he answered, just as uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha, do you love her?" her tears came more quickly and were staining her face.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She cried into his chest for a moment.

"Kagome, she hates me and I can't be with her," the words weren't what she wanted to hear, any other day they were comforting, but today was different.

"Inuyasha do you even know what today is?" it was the anniversary of the day they met, they had never celebrated this, and never mentioned it, but today Kagome was thinking about how her life would be different. He remembered and pulled her closer.

"Do you regret it now?" he whispered in her ear. Her ear shivered at his warm breath and it made her feel...tingly.

"Not a single moment until now," she said.

"Why?" Inuyasha realized the answer just as soon as he asked the question.

"Kagome, I love you." She blushed. He smiled. She turned her face into his chest and mumbled I love you too while laughing. She tried to run away but he caught her arm and brought her into a sweet kiss. They walked back to the others.

Now on to the point of the story, I just had to get this out of the way for a future chapter.

Kikyo walked away quickly and angrily. Before she knew it she was within 20 feet of his blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she said emotionless. (Yes he has amber eyes but blue eyes suit him and make him different from Inu) He smiled at her with a deep stare, and then turned away to hide the expression.

"Why do you look at me that way?" He made no answer and simply started walking. She followed him for an unknown reason and he smiled once again. She found his silence comforting, like they had known each other forever so there was nothing to be said.

"Where are we walking to?" They had been walking for an hour with nothing to be said. Kikyo was getting nervous.

"We are walking for my camp, I'm sure you need rest." He turned and they looked each other in the eyes for the first time. She was blushing, an expression she had never done, her face got hot and she giggled.

Her laugh was like the siren's song beckoning him to come to her. She was there with him but somehow he felt he needed her. She gave this feeling that she was dangerous, but she was all the more alluring for it.

"Gomen, I did not mean to.." she trailed off and he smiled at her.

There was a noise from the trees and they both became alert.

Arrows came from above and one pierced her right side. She lost her composure and fell to the ground. Her vision blurred. She could feel the pool of blood surrounding her and could hear screams, she became cold.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her and someone carrying her.

She felt safe and took one more breath before falling into unconsciousness. Whoever was carrying her had an indescribable smell, she could smell warmth and security.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke that night looking at the stars, she was warm but could sense she wasn't fully clothed. She sat up slightly and saw her shirt had been removed so her wounds could be tended to. But who was her rescuer?

Her throat was dry and she was tired, she heard running water and walked towards the sound.. She approached the crystal water and looked at her reflection, she was a ghost white. She bent over and as her lips touched the surface she could feel someone's presence over her. She stood up and looked into the water to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she fell into him. She put her arm behind his head and turned around to give him a light peck on the lips. He surprised her when he kissed back and moved her closer. She pulled away and went into the forest to sleep.

A/N :Well?

REVIEW RIGHT NOW! I have to know what this fic means to anyone.

Too fluffy? That won't last long. Or should it? Tell me if you think this should work or should everything fall apart?


	2. What Kagome Thought and Inuyasha Said

A/N: back to being obsessed with my writing, I need reviews by the way, without reviews I seem to become an insomniac and I love writing for you guys but I need my sleep. If I get reviews then I can at least have a reason for putting off doing some very important things, there have been days where I stop doing my schoolwork, and write down thoughts for another Inu fic, or where I stay home from important dance lessons, or stay home from my bowling league which is earning me college money, so conclusion, REVIEW!

Disclaimer" I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 2: What Kagome thought and Inuyasha Said

Kikyo woke up the next morning with a smile plastered to her face. The sun was shining across her face and she turned away from its blinding glare. She gasped as her face met his. She had been this close before but it had taken her by surprise today.

She walked to the river and washed her face and catch some fish.

She began to cook them as he woke up and smiled. She smiled back as he walked to the river.

When he came back with a bucket of water she was confused. He splashed it on the fire and began walking.

"What about food?" she walked beside him looking up into his face.

"We have somewhere we need to be," and he continued smiling and walking.

They met up with a girl, a demon, and a two-headed dragon a few hours later.

"Kikyo, these are my traveling companions, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un."

They all nodded and Sesshomaru continued walking along the path.

Kikyo noticed that they were staring at her.

She ignored their gaze and looked at her surrounding to see she was headed in the wrong direction.

They were headed towards the place Inuyasha now stayed.

Kikyo coughed and then swallowed hard. "Where are we seeking to go?"

"You need not speak to me so formally, but we are going for a small battle in which I have a score to settle," he had a small smirk on his face.

Kikyo did not wish to encounter Inuyasha so soon, especially with said company, but she didn't have a choice in the matter so she followed like an obedient puppy.

They reached the camping grounds late that evening and they all went to their sleeping places quietly after dinner. Kikyo wandered off however and ran into the most unexpected surprise.

Kagome, humming a little song, picking flowers. Kikyo and her reincarnation were obviously both insomniacs (like someone else I know).

Kagome heard the movement and snapped her head up to see Kikyo. She inhaled deeply and exhaled more slowly.

"Why are you here?" Kagome found her words.

"I am traveling with companions much like yourself," Kikyo bit her lip.

"Oh..who?"

"None of your concern," Kikyo turned to walk away.

"Wait...just tell me something, do you love Inuyasha?"

Kikyo smiled and turned to face Kagome. "No." She was surprised with her own answer and giggled a little.

"Then who, to make you seem so different?"

"You will see." Kagome was completely confused by how Kikyo has just acted, but accepted it and went back to camp.

"What did she say?" his golden eyes were looking down at her.

"What? Oh She was acting really weird." Kagome tucked herself into her sleeping bag.

"How?" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and sat next to Kagome, obviously expecting a conversation.

"Inuyasha, I think she's in love."

"With who?"

"I don't know, I'm going to sleep."

"Tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW, SO DROP IT!" and with that Inuyasha went back to his tree in defeat, he had hit a nerve with Kagome.

The next morning the two groups met at the border of the village and stood on opposite sides for many minutes.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha was stunned.

"Inuyasha I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at my woman!" Sesshomaru was being very protective.

"YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes," Sesshomaru smiled and pulled Kikyo next to him.

"No, she belongs to me!"

Kagome took one step backward and then ran as fast as she could. Sango came behind Inuyasha with her hiraikotsu in hand. It landed on his head and he hit the ground from lack of want to stand.

Sango ran after Kagome along with Shippo while Miroku pulled up Inuyasha and waved a good-bye to Sesshomaru's group, who did not leave.

Inuyasha was an idiot, he knew that, but he didn't know why he said what he had said. He loved Kagome, not Kikyo, was he possessive? No way, he couldn't be.

He looked over at Kikyo and Sesshomaru kissing and missed Kagome. He had butterflies in his stomach and a smile played across his face. He remembered just yesterday when he was chasing her through the field of flowers and he caught her and they tumbled over. She had said that she felt butterflies the whole day.

It was settled, he ran and ran with no thought of his explanation for what he had said.

He wasn't possessive, he didn't love Kikyo, so why did he say that?

He explored his thoughts and he was upset with himself. He had said that stupid sentence because Kikyo smiled without force when she was with Sesshomaru. He could never give her that.

He caught Kagome's scent, she had no despair, no sadness, no anger, nothingness. He didn't like her like this.

He came to the edge of the lake that Kagome was crying into while Sango looked back and excused herself.

She came up to Inuyasha and nodded for him to go on.

"Inuyasha, bring her back to us, if she loses you..." Sango trailed off and left the two alone.

"Kagome" he tried.

"No," she stopped crying and said this plainly, no emotion.

"Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, but you still want her."

"No I was angry, you saw her smiling like that, and you told me last night she loved someone else, but for it to be my emotionless brother made me pissed."

"Inuyasha, by saying that, you showed me that you don't love me."

He grabbed her around the shoulders and held her close. She leaned into him, and whispered, "Can I keep you?"

"Always and forever."

A/N: ok this story will be cut short, well actually I planned out my ending from the beginning, but I thought it would last about eight chapters, instead the next chapter will be my last. Before I publish that extremely difficult chapter (as I have never fully ended a story like this) I will need a good amount of reviews before really having the want to do this. REVIEW!


	3. Fluffy Goodness

A/N: I know I said that this would be the last chapter of Silent Emotions, but this is a very short chapter for fluffy goodness purposes. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, stop reminding me!

Chapter 3: **Fluffy Goodness**

Ah-Un brought Rin and Jaken back to their usual meeting place, because of Sesshomaru's orders.

They were alone again, just him and Kikyo, these so called silent emotions between them. Never a word was said, but they knew what the other felt.

She wanted it to be said, but didn't expect it so soon, so she just enjoyed his company.

They traveled for a full day. He looked over at her and smiled, and so did she, he loved to see her smile and hear her laugh, so he got an idea.

He tickled her and she couldn't stop laughing, so she turned and kissed him. It worked, he sure wasn't thinking about tickling her now.

She put her arms around his neck and he held her closer. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. (They were not standing in the middle of a road for all of you thinking that)

He picked her up bridal style and carried her away, but she stood up and pulled away to start walking.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She smiled and started laughing. She then poked him in the stomach and when he laughed like the pillsbury dough boy, she laughed harder and ran.

The chase was on. He ran faster but she had a head start, so he lost her quickly.

He stopped in a large grouping of trees to look around for her.

She peeked from behind a tree and made a face at him while running away as fast as she could.

He caught her at the top of a hill and when he grabbed her around the waist she fell over and he fell with her.

When they reached the bottom in a field of flowers, she picked up a baby blue impatience and put it in his hair. He picked up a daisy to put in her hair but instead she poked him again just to hear his laugh.

She ran through the field to continue this little game, happier than she had been in such a long time.

A/N: ok the end is coming! Before I post it though I want 10 reviews for this story! REVIEW! and keep reading my stories.


	4. Peace Forever

A/N: well good-bye to the silent emotions story, I'm going to miss it. This will be the last chapter and probably the longest. For all of you who were hoping for a sanmir mentioning, SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu.

Chapter 4: Peace Forever (I bet you're thinking one of two things, either oh my God Kikyo dies, or oh my God she finally feels at peace with Sesshomaru and they live happily ever after, well you know my style of stories).

They ran forever it seemed and then fell asleep in the vast field after they had slept together.

She woke up smiling, the previous night had been amazingly pure bliss.

She breathed a little more quickly and he woke up to kiss the top of her head.

He was laying on his back, and she was laying on his chest, breathing in his scent, the warmth she had always sensed when no one else could.

His kimono covered them and she rolled over a little to collect her clothing.

She tied up her hair. The whole time she got dressed, he had been watching her, smiling.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek, then began walking away. He pulled her down and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep longer?" she closed her eyes too.

"I just want to stay with you, just like this, forever," he whispered.

"You've never said anything like that to me," she sighed. The silent emotions were so perfect, but she needed to hear it.

He stood up and grabbed his clothing. He dressed and they left to go wherever life took them.

Meanwhile...

Her soul collectors were having trouble finding her, and finding souls so much more quickly.

She burned through so much energy lately.

They came to the field only to see they had just missed her.

Eventually many soul collectors gave up and abandoned her to fend for herself.

There were some, however, that knew exactly where they would get a soul.

She was nearby and they traveled as quickly as possible to catch her off guard.

They came behind the group and she was behind, tying her shoelace.

"No don't stop for me, I'll catch up," Kagome smiled and waved towards Inuyasha.

He kept walking but still kept an eye on her.

The soul collector came behind her and withdrew her soul.

She shrieked moments before feeling the pull of her soul.

Inuyasha turned and when he saw her soul leaving her body he ran, she wasn't far away.

He got to her as the soul was completely gone and the soul collector tried leaving but Inuyasha sliced it with his claws.

Her soul drifted for a moment.

He looked down at Kagome and her face was so pale.

The soul finally went back into her body and she stood up.

"Inuyasha, what was that, what happened?"

"Kikyo," he started.

"INUYASHA! I'M KAGOME!"

"No I mean, it was Kikyo's soul collector," he stared at where the soul collector had once been.

"Oh..." Kagome looked away.

More soul collectors showed up but Inuyasha killed them.

"Let's find Kikyo and settle this," he yelled back at the others and told them not to leave.

He bent down and signaled for Kagome to get on his back, which she did.

Inuyasha ran through the forest to see where Kikyo was, he smelled for Sesshomaru and soon found them.

They came up behind them.

"Hey dog-face," Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his half-brother.

Kikyo turned as well but she wasn't smiling, she looked a little more pale than usual.

She grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt sleeve and stumbled.

He caught her but looked to Inuyasha questioningly.

"She is burning through her souls too quickly, she'll die soon."

"No, she'll be fine, they always come back with more souls." Sesshomaru smiled a weak smile at her.

A soul collector floated nearby but with no soul at hand.

"Sesshomaru, do you truly love me?" Kikyo smiled genuinely.

He almost answered, but she cut him off, for some reason no one could understand.

"You gave me peace when I had lost all hope for it, thank you."

His eyes blurred with tears as he knelt down and held her close.

"You made me smile." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo put her hand up to his face and poked him in the stomach jokingly.

Her head dropped back and her hand fell from his face.

Sesshomaru's tears fell freely and he couldn't stop crying now, he sniffled and then cried out to the sky.

Inuyasha and Kagome had nothing to say, this was obviously a moment where there was nothing to say and nothing to do.

They turned to leave.

"Kill me brother," Sesshomaru had picked up Kikyo's body and was begging Inuyasha with his eyes.

"Why?"

"I do not want to live without her."

"Sesshomaru, you have Rin and Jaken to look after," Kagome walked up beside him.

"We'll come with you to bury her," Inuyasha led the way and Kagome nudged Sesshomaru's arm lovingly.

They buried her and Sesshomaru said a few things.

"She had a beautiful laugh, and was always smiling. She could always make me smile. I hope that she will be with me in spirit. I needed her, and I didn't even see it."

"All she wanted was to know what I felt, she knew, but she wanted to hear me say it. There were so many moments, and I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't, I thought we had forever. I love you Kikyo."

The wind blew by and he breathed in deeply.

Kagome was getting very teary so Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and nodded in reverence towards Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha ran off and whispered I love you to Kagome.

"I know," she looked up and smiled, tears still threatening to fall.

The silent emotions wouldn't be there with Kagome and him, never, not anymore, they didn't have forever, one day she would have to go home, and he would be left alone again.

A/N: Ok who liked the ending?

Anybody?

Okay well I want to thank my first three reviewers.

KuroUsagi: Hey, I hope you liked this story, thank you so much for being my first reviewer, you get cookies!

To the random anonymous reviewers, thanks. You each get one cookie!

And to the somewhat rude reviewer, I would like to know what you didn't like. I can take constructive criticism but you basically said this sucked and I find that annoying, thanks anyways.

Bye Bye Silent Emotions!

REVIEW!


End file.
